Episode 7474 (12th April 2016)
Plot Aaron sets off to court, Paddy wishes him luck, although Aaron tells Robert not to attend. Megan stresses about Eliza's christening and worries when the cake says 'Elijah'. Jai overhears Joanie and Kerry talking about Eliza's christening so Priya tells him he should attend anyway. At the court, Aaron worries about Sandra and Liv and him messing up on the stand. Eric makes excuses to see David but David insists to his dad and Leyla that he is okay, and allows Eric to drive him to his appointment. Megan worries about the lack of attendees at the christening so reluctantly allows Jai to attend. Gordon's barrister questions Aaron about why he didn't leave until four years after the last attack. Aaron insists he hates his father and would never spend time with him but the barrister brings up Gordon giving Aaron an alibi for the warehouse robbery just before Christmas. Aaron hits back protesting he is not the one on trial and Gordon is the one who should be in jail. The defence paints the picture that Aaron has only made the allegations to break off Chas' relationship with Gordon and cites Aaron's actions towards Chas' previous boyfriends as evidence. Aaron insists he's the victim and he wishes he was lying. Leyla's ring gets stuck in the christening gown lace, and rips it. Megan insists her daughter's christening is now ruined. As Harriet goes to bless Eliza, Nicola steps forward and say the water in the font isn't holy, it's bottled. Harriet explains to them she blessed the water but Megan takes Eliza and walks out before the christening is performed. David tells Eric that he is going to lose a testicle. He calls down Zak and asks about his own experience of testicular cancer. Chas worries when she hears Gordon has used the warehouse robbery against Aaron as well as bringing up her previous relationships. She tells Aaron she is proud of him. David explains to Zak nothing will be definite until they take his testicle off for testing. He asks Zak to tell him how it really is having cancer. Zak explains it was horrible, but the survival rates for testicular cancer are good and advises David to fight the cancer and get himself better, but not to push his loved ones away as they are also going through the hell with him. Cain unsuccessfully attempts to stop Chas going after Gordon. Megan stresses about the christening not going perfectly but Harriet tries to make he see the christening wasn't about being perfect, it was about welcoming Eliza into the world. David decides to send Jacob off to Portugal to be with Alicia while he undergoes the operation. Chas confronts Gordon about using her ex's to boost his case. She insists she cannot wait to get on the stand the following day, but Gordon tells her no one will believe a word she says and blames her for the way their son has turned out. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Judge - Rosalind March *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Defence Barrister - Andrew Readman *Prosecution Barrister - Mandana Jones *Jury Foreman - Humphrey Casely-Hayford (uncredited) Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior and kitchen *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and office *Hotten Crown Court *David's Shop - Interior *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and Interior *David's Shop - Interior Notes *The court official who calls Aaron into the courtroom is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Audio of Aaron's interview with DS Wise in Episode 7419 (8th February 2016) can be heard in this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gordon's court case begins, and Aaron takes the stand, but struggles to maintain his confidence in the presence of his abuser and the rigorous questioning of the defence barrister; Chas resolves to confront Gordon, despite Cain's warnings that it will only harm Aaron's case; and the pressure gets to Megan over the Christening, and she ends up fleeing the church. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,380,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes